


Full House

by soberdaydream



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberdaydream/pseuds/soberdaydream
Summary: 高雷女装车，不想打tag了我挂个原创。





	Full House

**Author's Note:**

> # 失败的阿克捏，写完发现还是捏阿克 :)  
> # 女装飙车警告，请及时退出爱你哦 :)

郑然官回到家的时候差点以为自己走错了门。  
他和洪渊俊在公司附近买了间小公寓，地方不大，不过因为前些年他们一直在异国他乡打拼，随身的家当也就那么点儿。除了电脑要架起来占了点地方，剩下的东西两个衣柜一个橱柜都填不满。  
对着房门的沙发上坐着一个不太熟悉的背影，半长的头发在脑后扎了个小马尾，穿了白色的衬衣和灰色的格子裙，还搭配了黑色的过膝长袜。听到开门的响声后背影换成了正面，洪渊俊扭过来的脸上带着满眼的笑意。  
郑然官也嘿嘿的笑了出来，他的恋人总是有很多稀奇古怪的点子，让两人的生活总是充满了……惊喜？  
还没来得及好好欣赏洪渊俊穿着高中女学生校服的可爱姿态，郑然官意识再回到脑海里的时候他已经跪在沙发前的地毯上了。洪渊俊的裙子被卷到了腰上，早已坚硬的阴茎在他眼前耀武扬威一般的挺立着。  
“然官哥哥今天不专心哦，”洪渊俊像是为了配合今天的主题，用词也变了，字里行间都是小姑娘的语气。他伸出一条腿勾着郑然官的脖子，直接带着郑然官的脸贴在自己的阴茎上。“好好给我舔一舔，不然今晚我要让你睡沙发了。”  
郑然官顺从的张开嘴含住洪渊俊的下身，嘴唇紧紧的抿着，同时舌头灵巧的围着尖端打转，让洪渊俊忍不住发出了一声满足的叹息。  
洪渊俊很快把另一条腿也盘上郑然官的脖子，纤细的脚踝交叠在他背上，袜子陌生的触感弄得郑然官后背痒痒的，他想动动身子却被洪渊俊的腿夹的更紧了。一股温柔的力量压着他的肩膀，让他把洪渊俊的阴茎含的更深。咽喉被刺激的滋味并不好受，郑然官喉头一缩，接着一股生理性的眼泪立刻涌上眼眶。  
郑然官就着现在的姿势抬头看着洪渊俊，他正完全的沉醉于郑然官温暖口腔带来的快感之中，眼睛半眯着，带着魅惑的表情打量着身下的郑然官。不知道是不是眼角亮晶晶的泪水吓到了洪渊俊，他慌忙把腿撤下来，同时用手去捧着郑然官的脸。  
“我太用力了？还是呛到了？”  
更深一点的吞咽是郑然官无声的回答。洪渊俊不由自主的向后倒去，整个人倚在松软的沙发靠背上。很快洪渊俊就撑不住射在了郑然官的嘴里。郑然官饱满的嘴唇上闪着水光，嘴里含着洪渊俊精液脸颊鼓起来的样子看起来更诱人了，所以在他转身去吐掉的时候洪渊俊的手已经迅速的滑进了郑然官的裤子里。  
“渊俊啊…”郑然官的声音明显没什么底气，“你看我不是在十二点前回家了吗，而且，我也没喝太多…”  
“十一点五十八分进家，真有你的。”洪渊俊的手已经握住了郑然官裤子里半勃的阴茎，“至于喝没喝多，这个你说了可不算。”  
被猛地推倒到沙发上的郑然官看着洪渊俊几乎是野蛮的扯掉了自己的裤子，又口手并用的肆意挑逗自己的阴茎。郑然官张了张嘴，话还没出口就被洪渊俊一个汹涌的吻堵住。一番唇舌纠结之后洪渊俊才依依不舍的把郑然官的脸推开，挑了挑眉却睥睨的看着他：“精液味都压不住的酒味，没喝多？”  
不知道是心虚带来的内疚还是洪渊俊现在一手撩起裙子，另一手在身后扶着郑然官阴茎的动作太过撩人，郑然官觉得自己脸烫的可以直接烤肉，他想用手搓搓脸，在刚遮住眼睛的一瞬间洪渊俊也对准他的阴茎径直坐了下去。突然的快感令两个人不约而同的发出了一声尖叫。洪渊俊的后穴肯定是刚才他自己仔细润滑开拓过了，黏腻的内壁温柔的挤压着郑然官的柱身，谄媚的描绘着那里的形状。他调整了一下姿势，双腿分开跪在郑然官大腿的两侧，像是在驯服一匹烈马，把郑然官的胯骨紧紧卡在腿中间。  
“不想睡沙发的话……”洪渊俊的声音开始变得断断续续，急促的呼吸似乎也不能提供给他足以清醒思考的新鲜空气。酒精的作用让郑然官的下身比往常都要炽热，却也令洪渊俊更加意乱情迷“就好好证明，你今天是真的没喝多。”  
郑然官伸手抓着洪渊俊的大腿根揉搓了几下，然后猛地用力让两人上下对调了位置，把洪渊俊直接掀翻在沙发上。身下传来的刺激让洪渊俊婉转的呻吟一下传了出来。他娇嗔的锤了一下郑然官宽厚的胸膛，“哥哥快一点，已经十二点多了，我要睡美容觉了。”  
“你今天啊，”郑然官笑了笑，伸手拦过洪渊俊的腰拉向自己，“就跟我一起在沙发上过一夜吧。”说着他俯身吻住了笑的合不拢嘴的洪渊俊。


End file.
